


The Tap Takeover

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Cap-IM Stony Bingo [82]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Curses, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Magical Shenanigans, Tony Stark Hates Magic, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: It was stuff like this, wizard cursed plumbing, that made Tony Stark hate magic.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cap-IM Stony Bingo [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099221
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	The Tap Takeover

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stony Bingo 2020 Round 1 prompt [ “Occupational Hazard” [T4]](https://imgur.com/a/GDtDq3k)

Tony dodges the tap as it strikes at him, hissing ominously. He just gives it a tired stare, shoulders slumped, fingers clenched around the coffee pot in his hands. “Please,” he whispers. “It’s been two days. Two. I need my coffee and water is needed for that”

The tap ignores him, arching back and hissing louder.

Looks like he wasn’t going to have any luck today either. Tony sets the coffee pot back down on the counter with a forlorn sigh.

He turns at the sound of Steve entering the kitchen. “Sink giving you are hard time still?” the man asks.

“I hate magic” Tony groans, glaring at the tap that was currently hissing at him like an angry snake. “I just want a coffee” he pleads.

Steve’s lips set into a firm line and he walks over to the sink. Lightning fast the man’s hand shoots out, grabbing the tap by the end. “There you go”

Tony quickly gets the coffee pot and begins filling it with water. When it is full he puts it on the stand and sets it to boil. He flashes Steve a grin and wraps his arms around the man’s shoulders. “My hero” he says, fluttering his eyelashes. He is happy with the laugh it draws from Steve.

He leans in pressing his lips to Steve’s is a soft kiss. Steve’s hands snake around his back, pulling him close. He can taste the smile on his lips and it was infectious.

Tony pulls back slight and brings his hands up to caress his lover’s face. It was then he notices the large bruise on the side of Steve’s face. And the one on his neck. And the ones littering Steve’s arms.

“What happened to you?” he asks, concerned.

“I tried to take a shower”

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
